A ink cartridge attachable to a printing apparatus, for example, ink jet printer may have various functions, for example, ink information holding function or remaining ink level detection function. In this case, the ink cartridge may have to have electrical interconnection with the printing apparatus. For example, there is a case that terminals are disposed on both ink cartridge side and printing apparatus side, and when the ink cartridge is attached to the printing apparatus, terminals of both sides contact each other. And the structure of ink cartridge to prevent damage by shorting to data storage medium mounted on the ink cartridge is known, wherein the shorting is caused by adhesion of ink droplet to terminals to connect the data storage medium to the printing apparatus.
However, in above technology, in the case that at least two kinds of terminals to which different voltages are respectively applied are disposed on the ink cartridge, there is a risk that the shorting between the terminals to which different voltages are applied occurs and the occurred shouting give the damage to the ink cartridge or the printing apparatus. The shorting between the terminals to which different voltages are applied is, for example, the accidental contact between terminal to which high voltage is applied and terminal to which low voltage is applied. Such a problem is not only with ink cartridge but also with other container contains other printing material, for example, toner.